


you've fallen in love in the worst way

by mitchell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, also good luck figuring out if this is in dans pov or phils pov, enjoy this piece of shit, i dont think theres anything triggering in here, i have no idea man, idk man this is shit, my writing sucks ass, this is so ooc im cringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchell/pseuds/mitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Stay,” he mumble as you climb out the bed, ”please.” You can feel your heart break into thousands of pieces as you pull up your underwear, shaking your head.</p><p>”You know I can’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've fallen in love in the worst way

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this shit in 10 minutes and then cried for 15 minutes before posting. i feel like shit and you can really tell because this is so bad christ.
> 
> if u wanna talk or give me a prompt, hmu on tumlbr @ 4amphil.

”Stay,” he mumble as you climb out the bed, ”please.” You can feel your heart break into thousands of pieces as you pull up your underwear, shaking your head.

”You know I can’t.”

He used to look at you like you were the sun and he was deprived of sunlight. Nowadays he just look at you like you’re the poison he forces down his throat at three am. It makes your heart twist and turns in ways you didn’t know were possible, as it slowly sinks its way down your gut. Of course, you don’t blame him. How could you, after all you’ve done? You know the logical thing to do is to break up with your girlfriend and be with him, or stop this thing you’re doing with him and be honest with your girlfriend. You promise yourself that this is the last time you will let him fuck you, and that this is the last time you’ll crawl out of his bed at midnight. 

You will get your shit together, and you will be faithful to your girlfriend. You promise yourself that. Deep inside you know that will never happen. You’re in too deep with him, way fucking deeper than you’ve ever been with anyone. You’d glady take nights filled with tears, cheap bottles of alcohol and shitty music if it meant being close to him. It’s not healthy, you know that. But you’re thinking that you might be in love with him. You don’t know if it makes you an asshole, to keep quiet about this. It probably does, but you don’t fucking care.

As you pull your shirt over your head, you sneak a glance at him, and you instantly wish you didn’t. He’s crying and it hurts so damn bad, because all you want to do is to crawl back into bed with him. You don’t do that. Instead, you buckle up your jeans and walk out of his bedroom.

You keep making promises you know you wont keep, and you keep hurting the two people who matters the most in your life. You know that you won't break up with your girlfriend, and you will keep breaking your best friends heart. You're selfish, and you fell in love in the worst way.


End file.
